


The Eighth Spirit

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dreams, Dreamwalking, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Pregnancy, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aki realizes what the eighth spirit is</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eighth Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a comment on the commentary that Sakaguchi had always imagined that Aki was pregnant, and that the tentacle piercing her belly in the dream was supposed to tie into that.

Aki watched as the tentacle piercing her midsection changed color. She couldn't have completed the wave, because one more spirit was needed, right? Dr. Sid had always said that eight wave forms were needed, and she trusted him on that, but something had to explain this.

As she lay there, she felt something deep inside her, a knowledge that she could not explain. It hit her, looking at the Phantom that resided within her, exactly what had happened.

When the Phantom who was the eighth spirit had been killed by the Zeus canon, the Earth, Gaia, had sought to create another new spirit that would complete the wave. And, as it happened, there was now a new life in this crater. Earlier, when Aki and Gray had... well it had been about grief and comfort, and not practicalities.

And because of that, a few hours later, a new spirit was created. Aki held the eighth spirit within her, and when the phantom energy inside interacted with it, the wave was completed.

Aki now knew what she had to do. She had to broadcast the wave. And she had to survive. She and Gray, and their child, had to survive.

(o)

She didn't know how or when Gray figured it out, but somehow, he knew. Without the Quarto, she had no way to broadcast the wave, short of allowing herself to be taken into the alien's Gaia. But Gray, he understood.

He used himself as the buffer, between the Phantom and them. As sad as Aki was, she knew that he had just saved her life. And somehow, she knew that he had saved their child as well.


End file.
